


Khuzdul Lessons

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: The Dwarves are teaching you Khuzdul, The Princes use it as a chance to embarrass you and Thorin.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been a few months now that you’ve been working on learning Khuzdul, so the King had ordered that you be in charge of his messages, asking the senders to read it to you and have you parrot it back to the King. The only hitch in his plan was his Nephews, they knew the real reason he wanted you to learn their tongue, so they took it upon themselves to send you with top secret messages that they instructed had to be whispered to the King. Throwing in a few actual important messages between their hidden ones.  
Writing out the actual messages and sending you with hidden endearments you had yet to learn in your studies, making the Kings blush grow as they got steamier.  
Thorin insisted you either be alone or whisper them to him if there was no quiet space to be found after the laughing riot their first hidden message was read that forced you to nearly give up your studies thinking you’d done so terrible until it was explained to you.  
Upon your entering the crowded room you caught a few knowing smirks which you tried to ignore as you caught the kind glance from the stern King, finding yourself at his side as you caught the Princes biting their lips trying to hide their smirks alerting the King to their prank message. He brushed his hair behind his ear and straightened up as you leaned in cupping your hand around his ear as you repeated their message, seeing his chest and shoulders clench as you spoke. When you finished you heard snickers come from the group as the Kings eyes went wider for a moment before giving his Nephews a glare as they tried to hide behind Bombur and Bofur.  
You shifted on your feet pulling out the folded message placing it in his open palm as he cleared his throat and straightened again trying to fight the pink shade on his cheeks back as you nervously asked in a quiet squeak, “Did I not say it correctly.”  
His voice came out in an uneven squeak, “You..” clearing his throat again as the group chuckled, speaking again in his lower steady voice, “What you said, You said it perfectly, though it is not what is written here.” Giving another glare to the boys, “ I will be speaking with the both of you later.”  
“What did I say?”  
He let out a low grumble, “I’d rather not repeat it to you.” Giving you a quick glance before noticing Dis joining your side from her seat a few feet away, giving you a kind smile as she said, “Whisper it to me I’ll tell you.”  
You whispered it and she bit her lip as she glanced at her sons giving her head a slight shake as she drew in a steady breath and whispered the translation back to you, her eyebrows pressing together as you let out a quick giggle making the Kings eyes sparkle at the adorable sound from you as you said while glancing at the boys, “Oh please, that’s barely 2nd base, I could do much better, things that’d make his beard grow a foot.” Before turning and leaving as the groups mouths dropped open as Thorin whispered, “My beard?” Before his eyes snapped open wider as he understood, looking at your back as you headed out of the room as he asked, “Like what?” His only answer was another giggle from you as Dis headed to grab her boys after reading the real message seeing the vast difference.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorn finds you to ask you more about what you’d told him the last time the Princes had sent you with an embarrassing note, fluff In the library. Suddenly in the Marketplace you learn the King had eloped after word spread of his Deflowering.

** Khuzdul **

_ Kurdu - Ancient Dwarvish Language _

…

The Library in Erebor was once again empty allowing you curl up on one of the deep armchairs resting your elbow on the arm with your forehead resting against your fingertips as your eyes focused on the thick book on Khuzdul resting in your lap. The King entered quietly smirking as he’d finally found you after nearly an hour of searching, holding back his chuckle as he crept closer hearing you sounding out the next sentence in the book, thrilled that you had been picking it up so easily.

Your little finger slipped out from between your teeth as you quietly said,

“ **Khayujsu ‘azâgzu, idli udu sanzigil.**

** Dakhutsu turg’rugzu, iklit fasuk bulum ‘zgil. **

** Ishrighifi zû nadan, mukhuh mahdhu athnud **

** Zalufsu gilkhal ** ”

[(let you) close your eyes, dream of mithril]

[let rest your tiny beard, hear the soft whispers of the moon]

[lay down now child, may His blessing embrace]

[sleep well (directed at male)]

The King’s eyes stayed on your lips as you spoke his fingers tapping his leg at the steady rhythm the lines were to be said in, a smile sliding across his face as you’d spoke It perfectly, stepping to your side as he said,  **“You could send any Dwarf child off to sleep soundly after that.”** Your eyes met his as your arm lowered to the arm of the chair,  **“You said it perfectly.”**

** “I’m sure if the Princes had instructed me on it there would be a ‘arsûn  ** (hot one)’  **or, amrâlul-kakhaf** (lovely bottom),  **galthûn** (Delicious one)  **Thrown in somewhere.** ” Smirking up at the King as he let out a chuckle switching to the common tongue as he spoke.

“I have spoken with them about that, you have gotten much better.” Settling into the chair beside yours keeping his smile as he looked at you again, watching as you shut the book and laid it on the small table on your right, leaning his arm on the arm of the chair, “I am glad their messages haven’t made you lose interest in learning our language, it would round off your list of each language spoken in Middle Earth nicely.”

You twisted your legs to the side turning to face him, brushing the blanket around your legs to cover your skin as your knee length dress was brushed up slightly underneath your cover and laying your hands in your lap, “Honestly I can’t imagine why Dwarves have made things so complicated.” His eyebrow raising with a smirk as you continued, “12 syllables for nearly each word with scarcely a vowel between them for most of the words.  **masaddazul-muzm** (Rabbit) for example, one word and you just stretch it out, Kurdu would be  **Raiu** , Elvish is Lapatte, then there’s the words and figures of speech that have no translation between them, like a  **Kfwammhraedred.”** He chuckled when he saw where you were going, resting his arm on the arm of his chair leaning closer to you as he rested his chin in his palm, “Some kind of mix between a spoon and a saw, good luck explaining that one to a non-Dwarf.” A loud laugh escaped him as you waved your hand to the side as you finished.

“True. Is Kurdu easier than Hobbitish to learn?”

“For you, it would probably be easier for you to learn, it’s mostly similar to Khuzdul but you do have to be able to tell the difference you don’t want to speak Khuzdul to someone who only speaks Kurdu,  **Good Morning**  is May your beard shrivel in Kurdu.” His eyebrows raised in shock.

“I will certainly remember that, I would still love to learn it after I master Hobbitish of course.”

“Are you sure that you can handle the lessons on top of your Kingly Duties?” Smirking at him again as he let out a chuckle, his eyes darting from your knees to your eyes again showing the sparkle buried in his bright blue eyes.

“I can manage, besides with you and Bilbo living in Erebor I should learn your language as well.”

You let out a giggle making his smile grow again, “Of course with a Hobbit and a Half Hobbit living here it would be an urgent matter for you to learn as soon as possible to handle the growing population.” Sarcastically, making him laugh.

Your smile growing at his loud laugh forcing a large smile onto his face as his eyes met yours again, replying sarcastically, “You’ll soon be outnumbering us all.”

“Especially since Dwarves don’t breed nearly as fast as we do.”

His eyes narrowing for a moment, “I was wondering, about earlier, you were so comfortable with what My Nephews had you say to me..”

“We have a very extensive education about everything involving having children, I take it Dwarves don’t discuss these things so easily?”

He lifted his chin out of his head as he took in a deep breath, “Only when we start courting, mostly it’s what we find out from family who have courted or married only if we ask.” A glimmer flashed in his eyes as he added, “So what exactly is supposed to make my beard grow a foot?” Leaning in closer to you keeping his eyes locked on yours with a smirk.

You leaned in resting your chin in your palm again a few inches from his face with a smirk of your own as hie eyebrow twitched and swallowed as his smirk slipped a bit at your closeness while a blush crept over his cheeks, “I don’t think I should be corrupting the King of the Mountain or the Princes with my Hobbit ways.”

His smirk coming back as his voiced dipped into a purr, “And what exactly would be considered so corrupting?”

You giggled again, “If I was going to send a message to make you blush I’d say something more like..” Leaning in next to his ear and whispering something you’d dreamt of whispering to him since you met the handsome King, those thoughts trickling into your mind since the first time seeing him drying off after bathing, the water sliding down his chest across his sturdy muscular frame. All those messages after the first one building up your desire to say some of the things that had been burning inside you, his reactions sealing your desire, seeing the reaction your words had made the Dwarf King’s voice tremble at such innocent statements.

All this time making your mind wonder if it was because you had said them or just that they had never been said to him before, the groan that escaped him at your statement, running his hand over his eyes as his head came dangerously close to resting on your shoulder as you let out a giggle pulling back again as he lowered his hand to his mouth.

His cheeks now a bright red shade making you giggle again as his eyes squinted at you for a moment as he took in a deep breath and lowered his hand clearing his throat but still speaking in a trembling tone, “That, um..” Letting out his long breath with a low rumble on the end as his eyes sparkled at you again, “Do you, um, think those things often?”

You rested your chin in your hand a few inches from his face again making his blush deepen again and his pulse spike even higher, “You don’t? Or is it not proper for Dwarves to imagine such things?”

He swallowed again, “We can imagine what we like, it’s the sharing of those thoughts that’s saved for our Ones.” His eyes sliding to your lips lingering then darting back to your eyes seeing the candle light reflecting in them, “Have you shared those thoughts with anyone else before?” His timid expression and tone making you smile again.

“Never had anyone to have those thoughts about or share them with.” Making a smile slide across his face.

“I’m sure you’ve had a flood of sweethearts pouring over you since your beard came in.”

He let out a chuckle, “No sweethearts, there were a few arranged family dinners with the Dams my Grandfather had in mind for me. Though they were always more interested in my brother Frerin, he’s built more Dwarfly than I am.”

Your eyebrow raised, “More Dwarfly? You appear to be a pretty solid Dwarf to me, especially with your growing beard.” Poking his thick bicep with your finger gently making him smirk.

“It’s the nose and he’s a bit rounder than I am.”

You leaned to the side eyeing his nose making him chuckle when he’d realized what you were doing, “It suits you, those Dam’s must be out of their minds not to chose you, more Dwarfly or not.”

“Why no suitors for you then?”

“I travel often, too often for Hobbit tastes and I’m too short and old for Men and most Elves count me as their kin.”

“And Dwarves?”

“Closest I’ve gotten were acquaintances. Besides Hobbits only have feelings or thoughts about our Ones, they are the only person that we can choose, if they choose us in return. I’m sure I don’t cut a very Dwarfly picture myself.”

“There’s no shortage of Dwarves who have asked about your status, it’s not all about looks it’s also your skills and you have more than plenty enough to draw any Dwarves eye. So Hobbits have no feelings about anyone but their Ones, none at all? How do you know when you meet them?”

“We get a second mark when we meet our Ones.”

He took in a quick breath as his voice wavered, “What sort of mark?”

You smiled and lowered your left arm from your chin turning the back of your arm so he could get a better look at the brown tree, the roots curling around your forearm with the branches covering the back of your hand, the leaves a mix of blue and green, the same changing mark that drew confusion from the Company each day since they met you, “Our trees appear, as the relationship grows the leaves multiply.”

His eyes now locked on your hand seeing the large collection of leaves, “Wh..when did yours appear?” Remembering seeing the bare tree back in BagEnd.

You smirked, “Well over a year now, My One actually just showed up one day, invited himself in and threw a massive party in my house.” His eyes now meeting yours as he took in a shaky breath, “Him and his guests all throwing my things all over the place and dancing on the furniture, then sang a song about it just to rub it in.”

He fought a smile feeling his nerves skyrocketing, “So it’s one of the Company then…Which one?” Shooting you a pleading glance.

Your eyes darting to his blank skin covering the back of his arms, fighting the same urge to cry every time you saw them, “How do Dwarves know when they meet their Ones?” Your eyes meeting his as he shifted it to the side in confusion at why you were unwilling to name your One.

“We get a…not really a burning feeling, but something close to it in our marks, it’s only after we’ve been…physically, intimate, with our Ones, their family mark is left on the back of our left hands. What’s your family mark?” Secretly hoping that it wasn’t anything too strange.

“A Jackalope.”

“What is a…”

You giggled, “It’s a Rabbit with antlers, they protect the other Rabbits.”

He smirked, “You’d have to sketch one for me sometime, I’m having trouble imagining anything other than this tiny bunny with massive horns like Thranduil’s Elk.” Both of you laughing at the image. His eyes falling back to your arm eyeing your mark again, “Why are there blue leaves?” Gently reaching out to touch the mark, his eyes widening as the blue leaves swayed, quickly removing his hand seeing them stop and tapping it again to see them sway again as your smile grew.

“It’s My One’s Family color.”

His eyes meeting yours again, searching for answers in your gaze, “So it’s a Durin. The others never mentioned the swaying leaves.”

“I have a sketch of him if you’re not fond of guessing.” Holding back your smirk as he drew in another shaky breath.

He nodded, “He sat for a sketch, shocking that none of them have mentioned it before now.” His eyes following your hand as you leaned back and dug through your bag and pulling out a small rectangular silver frame, with Dwarf Runes etched into the cover, an old popular poem about Durin’s love of his Wife, describing her beauty that poured out from her soul through her striking green eyes.

“They didn’t have to sit for one, I doubt any person would have very much trouble tracing each detail of their One’s face from memory.” Smiling at him as you set the frame in his hand seeing him carefully unhooking the small hook on the side keeping it shut and carefully opening it before his face dropped and eyebrows pressed together in confusion. You giggled and grabbed his hand pull it a bit further back from his face, “You’ll have to pull it back to get the full image, something about the nose, even he’s had thoughts about it.”

His eyes meeting yours, “This is a mi..” Quickly dropping the mirror in your lap, sliding his hands over your cheeks and kissing you passionately, hearing your giggle as his lips hit yours, the giggle faded as you returned the same passion into the kiss sliding your hand around his neck as both of your marks heated up. The kiss breaking with both of you taking in a shaky breath, your lips quickly stealing another forcing a rumbling chuckle from him as it ended and your foreheads met, “I have dreamt about doing that since the first time I saw you. I never thought you’d care for me?”

“Why not?” Pulling your forehead back as his hands slid across your shoulders and down your arms as he gazed into your eyes lovingly, a deep sparkle shining in them.

“I’m not blind about my behavior, especially my first comments when we met, and your home was so vastly different than anything I could offer here in this mountain.”

“I’m part Hobbit, I can make anything grow anywhere, if I wanted all your pillars would be wrapped in flowers.”

He chuckled as his thumbs slid over the bare skin on your upper arms, “If you did everyone would love them, I’m sure.”

“Probably just end up being a fire hazard or something, especially with the Princes and their pranks.”

“Oh they wouldn’t dare harm them.” His hands lowering to yours, curling around them, your eyes dropping to his hands after seeing him look at them and smile. Your smile grew as he slid your clasped hands to the top of your knees so you could both see the jackalope stretching from his wrist to his knuckles, your skin on his causing the ears to wiggle making you giggle as he let out a soft chuckle. Leaning forward his nose tapped yours making your head tilt up to look at him allowing him to kiss you again softly, “Would you have dinner with me tonight?”

You giggled again, “We have dinner together every night.”

He let out a chuckle, “No, I meant just us, unless..”

His eyes meeting yours in a timid gaze, “What would you like to eat?”

The sparkle returning to his wrinkling eyes as he smiled again, “No I would do the cooking.”

“Just don’t serve Bombur’s liver recipe.” He started chuckling again remembering his attempt to cook that meal for the Company on your Journey ending in the Men all darting for the trees around them so they wouldn’t get sick in front of you, leaving you seated and poking curiously at the portion of liver you were served with your spoon.

He shook his head, “No, absolutely not, my stomach still aches when I merely think about it.” His eyes wandering to the clock behind you then back to yours, “I have a meeting, but dinner at 7?”

You nodded, “Sounds good.” Getting another kiss before he had to leave, stealing another loving gaze at you before he left, proudly stroking his new mark as he headed to his meeting leaving you to dig back into your studies. Eventually your stomach clenching before it would growl, putting your mirror and book in your bag, climbing out of the chair and heading down to the market to buy something fresh to eat.

..

Dwalin started the last portion of the meeting off with his report on the guards and patrols, halfway through when he noticed Thorin’s new mark as his fist went to support his chin, leaning towards his Cousin to get a better view of his notes including a few sketches of possible new patrol paths. Dwalin’s voice broke off with his mouth hanging open for a moment before he said, “You’re married?!” Thorin’s eyes darting to his as the room erupted as all of the Dwarves around him started shouting over each other at who it could be triggering Thorin’s pulse to skyrocket as he glanced around the room.

Dain breaking the noise by standing up and slamming his fists on the table before him, “WHO DEFLOWERED YOU?!” Bilbo and Tauriel at the end of the table both glanced at each other mouthing, “Deflowered?” Everyone but the Company and Tauriel being sent away, each spreading the word that the King had eloped, quickly trickling out to the Marketplace which quickly erupted as well in speculation as who it could have been.

Dain walked around the table turning Thorin’s chair, with him still in it, so it would face him, “WHO?!”

Thorin’s eyes furrowed speaking out in a growl, “You have no right to act like this!”

Dain’s eyes furrowed back, “A King is supposed to remain intact for his wedding day!”

Thorin stood forcing Dain back a step, “I have waited nearly two centuries to meet My One and if I want to bond her I will!”

Dain, “You have to be courted properly! Now who is this woman flailing you about like her personal little tart?!”

Dwalin stepped to Thorin’s side with his finger pointed at Dain, “Now you hold it there! She would never do that and you shouldn’t speak like that about her again!”

Dain, “You know who it is?”

Dwalin, “Of course I do! Everyone here does, even you, and don’t you even think about objecting.”

Dain’s eyes skimmed the room before stopping on Thorin, “The Hobbit Lass then?”

Thorin, “Yes.”

Dain, “And what exactly makes her so special that she gets to skip the formal courting process?”

Thorin, “I started it, she’s not to blame in any of this, we’ve got plans for dinner, I was going to fill her in on her role in the courting.”

Dain drew in a shaky breath, “You triggered a courting with a Woman who doesn’t even know the process of courting a Dwarf let alone a King?!”

Balin, “We’ve been teaching her our customs, and briefly touched on the basics of courting, but it’s all the details still to work out.”

Bilbo stood clearing his throat drawing all the Dwarves’ attention, “To be fair he hasn’t got a clue about Hobbit courting either, if it wasn’t for Balin’s brief lesson on courting she’d have punched him over shunning her for so long about his affections.”

Thorin, “Shunning?!”

Bilbo wrung his fingers together, “Well see, Hobbits are far more, affectionate, publicly. Even just refusing to hold her hand in public, let alone touch her at all, Is considered a flat out rejection. But Balin cleared it up that Women start the contact, and only after the courting has been announced properly.”

Thorin, “She thought I rejected her?” His eyebrows pressing together as his shoulders drooped.

Bilbo rubbed one of his ears along the tip, “Kind of hard not to, but we figured it out soon enough.”

Thorin, “What else have I missed?”

Bilbo let out a breath puffing out his cheeks as he did so, dropping his hand from his ear, “So very much, but I’m sure you’ll cover that at your dinner.” His eyes wandering to the door as his eyebrows pressed together causing the Dwarves to go silent trying to see what he was focusing on.

Tauriel, “It seems word has spread quickly already, they all seem happy though.”

Her eyes darting to Thorin as his face dropped again, “I have to find Jaqi, all she’ll hear is I’ve eloped, she won’t understand.” Dashing out of the room after throwing the massive door open starting his search for you In your apartment.

…

Your heart dropping, the shouting and cheers around you turning into one giant muffle as tears fought to fill your eyes once again feeling abandoned and rejected by The King, thoughts racing through your mind as you shuffled dizzily back to your apartment, taking the back way so you wouldn’t be seen crying if you lost your resolve. Eyes trained on the floor as your feet carried you back through the familiar path, your body aching as the stabbing pain pulsed from your cracked heart out to your fingers, toes and through each hair on your head. 

Finally reaching your door seeing Thorin seated in front of it, scrambling to his feet and taking a step towards you, his eyes drowning with regret, “In Dwarf culture when our marks appear we’re considered married.” His hand reaching out to brush away the tear that slid down your cheek, “I never dreamt that Dain would accidentally spread it around the mountain.” His voice quickening, “Dwalin spotted the mark and then started on about it, sent out the council and they spread it, I thought It could have been private so I could have told you about our customs fully, we still have to court properly of course.” He wiped away another tear as you nodded still trying to regain your steady breathing from before the news, his eyes turning to a remorseful one, “Did I really shun you?”

Your voice cracked then came out clearly, “You didn’t know.”

Thorin, “Could we go inside talk about this, get it all hashed out, the full courting plan?”

Your hand raising to point between you, “So we’re married?”

Thorin smirked slightly with a small nod, “Technically yes.” You nodded and grabbed a handful of his coat, in one motion, pulling him down and kissing him, hearing his muffled chuckle before his arm curled around your back. Eventually breaking the kiss as you pulled out your key unlocking the door and showing him inside, pulling out a stack of paper to write it all out, pausing in the middle of his full recount of the Dwarves’ meeting, giggling and saying, “Deflowered, he actually said I deflowered you?” Giggling again.

He let out a chuckle, “Yes, why Is that so humorous?”

“Normally it’s used when talking about females, and not regarding kissing. Though I’m sure if anything more had happened it’d be more of a mutual deflowering, unless you’ve somehow managed to..”

His hand grabbing yours, “No, I’d never dream of it, it’s supposed to be between One’s. Have you?”

You shook your head, “Only Ones, for anyone else we’d fade before we were claimed.”

Thorin, “So Hobbits don’t save kisses for marriage?”

“Some do, though in double Hobbit pairings as long as they both have trees they’re as good as married, so it’s as slow or fast as they want, but most save the ‘deflowering’ for marriage or just before.”

Hours later your conversation morphing into your dinner as he led you to his room so he could prepare it, candle lit and romantic, sharing loving gazes as you deepened your knowledge of each other, delving into your pasts sharing countless stories between your moving to his sitting room curling on his couch. Breaking only for him lighting the fire, stoking it as it died, his heartbeat drawing your head against his chest, both dropping heavily into sleep waking curled together under his fur coat on his couch, curiously with another few blankets draped over and your boots removed, turning to see a small arrangement of fruit carved into shapes of flowers and hearts making you giggle while Thorin stared at the note curiously before laughing at Bilbo’s comment in Hobbitish about celebrating the King’s ‘Deflowering’. Needless to say, your morning filled with his feeding you the fruit between kisses until you climbed out of his grip to fix him breakfast with Thorin curling around you continuing his feeding you fruit, managing to feed a few to him as well. After your meal heading out to your packed schedules after changing, starting your long journey through the jumbled path of your courtship before finally making it down the aisle, happily as the mountain cheered around you both.


End file.
